No puedo vivir sin ti
by lee the hedgehog
Summary: mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita .sonamy.nomas para pasar el rato


_No puedo vivir sin ti_

-Resiste un poco mas!.- grito sonic

Iba corriendo al lado de una camilla que se dirigia a la sala de emergencias

-ya casi llegamos

los doctores entraron con la camilla a la sala de emergencias seguidos por sonic

-lo siento no puede entrar.- se dirigió el doctor a sonic

-no! Tengo que ver como esta amy.- exclamo sonic

lo siento pero no podemos dejarlo pasar nosotros le avisaremos cuando pueda pasar

-p…p…pero yo….-titubeo sonic

-lo siento pero ya le dije que no puede pasar asi que quédese aquí en la sala de espera

sonic bajo la mirada y se fue a sentar

-todavía no puedo creer que haya sido por mi culpa que amy este aquí

_Flash Back_

-sonic por favor escúchame solo esta ves.-dijo amy

-para que para que me digas que me amas y quien sabe que otras madres! Olvídalo!.-grito sonic

-p…pero sonic

ya te dije que no! no! y NO!

Esto ultimo hizo que amy retrocediera sin saber que tras de ella había una botella en el suelo con la que resbalo y al caer se dio un golpe en la nuca con el barandal y quedo inconsciente y después callo por las escaleras.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-no me puedo perdonar por lo que paso y además yo…

sonic no pudo terminar la frase ya que por la puerta entraron corriendo tails y knuckles

-donde! Donde esta!.-grito tails mientras entraba seguido de knuckles

-oh hola chicos como están.- dijo sonic casi sin ánimos

-sonic!, donde esta amy .-grito knuckles

-ah esta en la sala de allá.- dijo sonic señalando una puerta a través del largo y frió pasillo

-y porque no estas con ella.- le dijo tails a sonic.-sabes muy bien que ella te necesita

-si lo se pero es que los doctores no me dejaron pasar y casi me sacan del cuarto a patadas

-argh! Bueno y no sabes a que hora saldrá de ese cuarto?.-le dijo knuckles a sonic

-no me dijeron que me avisarían cuando pudiera pasar

-bueno.-dijo tails

Pasaron las horas y tails y knuckles se habían dormido

-Sr. sonic.-dijo una enfermera

-si?

-ya puede pasar

-si gracias

la enfermera guió a sonic hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba sonic y enseguida saliop de este

-hola.-dijo sonic

-hola.-dijo amy con un tono de enojada

-amy yo venia a decirte que…

-que todo fue un accidente? Que tu no causaste que yo estuviera aquí? O que que yo fui la que me caí?.- le grito a sonic

- no yo solo venia a disculparme por haber sido tan entupido por haber dejado que cayeras por mi culpa y si podrías perdonarme por mis acciones.- sonic cayó de rodillas e inclino la cabeza, sintió como las lagrimas trataban de salir pero las contuvo.- por favor amy perdóname yo lo siento ya que sin ti yo no podría vivir, formas parte de mi vida, y además yo quiero decirte que…

-Sr. Sonic?.-dijo la enfermera que había entrado al cuarto

-si?.- dijo sonic

-el doctor Vins lo solicita en su oficina sígame por favor

sonic asintió con la cabeza

sonic siguió a la enfermera por los fríos pasillos hasta que llego a la puerta de la oficina del señor vins.

-aquí estamos, el señor Vins lo espera dentro

sonic abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás suyo

-siéntese por favor –le dijo el doctor a sonic, el doctor era un zorro de aspecto frió y llevaba puesta una bata blanca sonic le hizo caso y se sentó

-estará enterado que su novia la señorit….-no pudo terminar la frase porque sonic le interrumpió

-dejemos algo claro doctor ella no es mi novia!

-si lo siento , continuo, usted estará enterado que la señorita amy rose cayo por las escaleras no?

-si

- entonces usted la trajo para que le hiciéramos unos estudios y descubrimos algo

-que fue doctor

-descubrimos que el golpe le dejo serios daños a la señorita rose

-vaya al grano doctor

-a la señorita rose le quedan tan solo unos días de vida

estas ultimas palabras hicieron que sonic se estremeciera por completo

-p…pe…pero debe ser un error no puede ser cierto

- los estudios no mienten ella morirá a causa de un tumor en el cerebro

sonic se quedo perplejo ante esto y no pudo decir nada

-ya puede retirarse Sr. Sonic

sonic salio y serró la puerta tras de el

camino un poco hasta una pared y la golpeo bajando la cabeza

sintió como sus ojos se humedecían trato de controlar las lagrimas pero no pudo y comenzó a llorar en silencio aun con el puño en la pared y empezó a decir

- no puedo creer que por mi culpa amy vaya a morir soy un imbecil por que la tire nunca me podré perdonar por esto

dicho esto salió

a amy ya la habían dado de alta y necesitaba a alguien que la acompañara a su casa y todos decidieron que fuera sonic quien la acompañara

-y como estas amy?.-dijo sonic tratando de entablar una conversación

-bien

-todavía sigues enojada con migo?

-no quien te hizo pensar eso.-respondió con sarcasmo

-yo quería decirte que tu…

- que voy a morir?

Sonic se le quedo viendo con cara de asombro

-si pero como lo sabes

-porque te escuche decirlo

-pero como

-cuando estabas en el pasillo pude escuchar como llorabas y eso me intrigo porque es muy difícil hacerte llorar, entonces seguí escuchando haber que decías y sentí un nudo en la garganta al escuchar que decías que iba a morir

amy se echo de rodillas y empezó a llorar

-no me quiero morir sonic es muy pronto

sonic solo se hinco frente de amy y la abrazo cosa que sorprendió mucho a amy y a sonic ya que nunca la había abrazado

-amy no llores me pone muy triste verte asi

-y eso a ti que te importa, nunca te has preocupado por mi

-eso es muy falso porque la verdad yo…yo…yo

BROOOOOM!!!

Un rayo cayo

-oh oh al parecer se avecina una tormenta.-dijo sonic mirando al cielo.-será mejor que te lleve rápido a tu casa.-dicho esto sonic tomo a amy en brazos cuando sonic la cargo amy se ruborizo un poco ya que nunca la había cargado y además le daba pena que la cargara

ya en la casa de amy empezaba a llover y sonic bajo a amy para que pudiera abrir

-quieres pasar.-le pregunto amy a sonic, y el asintió

ya dentro de la casa …

-quieres algo de tomar.-volvió a preguntar la eriza

-un vaso de agua si no es mucha molestia

amy fue a la cocina por el vaso mientras sonic se dirigía a la sala para sentarse en el sillón

-toma sonic.-dijo la eriza dándole el vaso de agua a sonic

-grasias

-sonic..

-dime amy

-sonic dime si tu...me...queres

-amy yo...

_**RIIING**_

_**RIIING**_

-lo siento espera un segundo bueno?...si?...si? de acuerdo voy para aya lo siento tengo que irme

-pero porque que paso?

-es que exploto el nuevo experimento de tails y tengo que ver si no le paso nada

-pero no te vayas, no ahora

-lo siento pero te prometo que volveré en cuanto pueda.-y dicho esto salio corriendo por la puerta amy no pudo hacer nada mas que echarse a llorar y esperar que esa pesadilla pasara

al día siguiente amy despertó…

-al parecer me quede dormida en el sillón, y con la tele encendida.-estaba a punto de apagarla cuando algo llamo su atención

Tv.: al parecer se han estado reportando una serie de eventos extraños ya que se ha visto múltiples veces una especie de rayo azul surcando….-amy apago la televisión

-no se por que me preocupa eso pero yo…

_**DING DONG**_

_**DING DONG**_

-quien podrá ser tan temprano

-hola amy como has estado

-ah hola tails.-dijo amy con algo de desilusión ya que ella esperaba a sonic.-y que te trae por aquí

-la verdad es que se que vas a morir y vine a verte.-dijo con una cara triste

-bueno y quien te lo dijo

-la verdad fue sonic

_Flash Back_

-hola sonic! Viniste.-grito con entusiasmo a sonic

- oh hola tails

-que pasa sonic por que esa cara y por que nos dejaste durmiendo en el hospital

-es que amy necesitaba descansar y se me olvido despertarlos

-y que te dijo el doctor sonic

-la verdad me dijo que ella iba a morir

_Fin del Flash Back_

-por eso vine y te traje esto.- dijo mostrándole a amy un gran ramo de rosas rojas.-se que son tus favoritas

-oh! Tails gracias son preciosas, adelante pasa

-gracias, y dime tu…

_**Ding Dong**_

_**Ding Dong**_

_**-**_oh casi lo olvidaba espero que no te enojes que le aya dicho a knuckles y a rouge o si?

- no por supuesto que no.-dijo levantándose para abrir la puerta pero al abrirla…

-oh amiga lo siento tanto.-dijo rouge abalanzándose en ella con dos mares de lagrimas en los ojos

-ash! Mujeres dijo knuckles

-oh hola knuckles

-hola amy yo lamento lo que va a pasar

-que a si eso pero sabes preferiría no hablar de eso ahora

-de acuerdo bueno has visto a sonic?

-no no lo he visto desde que se fue ayer.-dijo mientras iba a serrar la puerta pero algo la detuvo, una nube de polvo que estaba cada ves mas cerca hasta que pudo ver quien era

-hola amy lamento no haber regresado anoche pero tenia cosas que hacer

-oh si yo lo entiendo

-bueno dijo rouge hay que prepararnos ya que solo faltan unas cuantas horas

-para que.-pregunto amy

-pues para eso

-oh si bueno ire a cambiarme

ya faltando dos horas para el terrible momento todos vestidos de negro se percataron de algo…

-donde esta.-pregunto desesperada la eriza

-no lo se.-le respondió el zorrito

los dos buscaban a sonic desesperados

-dijo que tenia algo que hacer.-respondió knuckles

-si pero bueno entremos sin el dijo amy entrando ala iglesia.

-hoy nos juntamos para despedir a esta hermosa joven de nombre amy rose.-dijo el padre y asi empezó la misa, mientras tanto sonic corría hacia un edificio

-revise en todos lados y alfil llege.-dijo mientras corría al edificio.-la base de eggman seguro el podrá hacerme el antídoto

entro a la base hasta toparse en un gran cuarto

-hola sonic te estaba esperando

-eggman no estoy aquí para pelear vine a pedirte un favor

-sonic the hedgehog necesita un favor de mi? Porque debe4ria hacerlo

-por favor eggman si no me ayudas amy morirá

-si, y que gano yo

-lo que quieras.-dijoagachando la cabeza

-bien y que quieres?

-necesito un medicamento o algo que salve a amy de un tumor cerebral por favor

-bien pero tendrás que someterte a unas pruebas

-esta bien pero que funcione el medicamento, de lo contrario tu serás el que morirá

-donde esta sonic ya termino la misa y no lo veo solo falta una hora

-amy clámate yo se que el volverá.-dijo tails

-pero y si no regresa a tiempo? Que pasara.-dijo casi llorando

después de unos minutos

-solo faltan cinco minutos

-pero no ha llegado.-dijo amy desesperada

-lo se pero metete de una ves en tu ataúd porque después yo no voy a andar cargando a un muerto.-dijo rouge

-bueno.-dijo amy llorando.-adiós amigos los echare de menos, a todos.-y dicho esto entro al ataúd

en otro lugar un erizo corría

-debo llegar a tiempo no puedo permitir que amy muera

_**Flash Back**_

-ugh! Ya terminaron las pruebas.-dijo un sonic adolorido

-si claro ten tu cura tienes que dársela de tomar antes de que su corazón pare de lo contrario sera demasiado tarde

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-debo apresurarme, ya casi llego, solo unos cuantos metros mas

-sonic!.-dijo un animado zorrito

-lo siento tails no puedo hablar por el momento.-dijo sacando un frasco mientras lo destapaba.-amy debe tomar esto.-dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de amy y se lo daba en la boca.-tiene que funcionar

-que sonic que le diste

-un medicamento

-y quien te lo dio?

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora, vamos funciona por favor funciona.- dijo mientrassalian lagrimas de sus ojos

-sonic lo siento pero ella murió.-dijo tails muy triste

-no es cierto.-dijo sollozando y mientras caía de rodillas.- no puede ser cierto, porque, PORQUE!!! Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes porque, porque no le dije que la amaba no me lo podré perdonar nunca NUNCA!!! Tenia que habérselo dicho antes pero no yo y mi puto orgullo provocaron esto.-sonic no podía controlar su llanto mientras los demás lo veían con tristeza algo los sorprendió.-

-a…a…a…m…y?.-dijo tails con una vos muy leve

amy ya estaba conciente pero sonic no se dio cuenta

-amy… AMY!!! Te amo siempre te ame pero mi orgullo evitaba que te lo dijera y ahora es demasiado tarde, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI!!!

-sonic es eso cierto?.-dijo una vos muy dulce que hiso que sonic se levantara

-amy estas viva?-al darse cuenta de esto y que dijo todo eso se ruborizo mucho

-sonic respondedme eso es cierto

-si amy te amo y siempre te ame.- y con estas ultimas palabras sonic tomo a amy y le dio un gran beso que le demostraba todo su amor.

Ese dia las campanas de la iglesia retumbaron fuerte y solo se pudo ver una silueta de dos erizos que se besaban y unían para siempre

_FIN_

Que les parece eh nada mal para un principiante bueno nos vemos en el siguiente fic!


End file.
